


【犹耶/JCS2000】短打两则

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot





	【犹耶/JCS2000】短打两则

＃：情人节快乐！把这次和之前写的两个小段一起放上来了

——————————————————————————————

耶稣打工的地方是个小饭馆，店主给他提供了住宿，在饭馆三层。耶稣发现那是一间三角顶的阁楼，在一般家庭中别称"储藏室"。

在此前店主出过一个绝顶聪明的主意:他希望耶稣搬来，和他、他的岳母、他的弟弟弟媳、他的妻儿儿儿同住，这样就不必费心收拾阁楼。后来他的妻子见了耶稣一次，店主就再不提起了。

耶稣生就适应苦修的生活，他脚上的各类伤痕就能证明。因为他的脸公认好看，许多人都说错认他出身显贵，而后才了解到他的父亲只是个无名木匠。仔细观察，你就能发觉耶稣并不是那些不劳作的高贵人。他的皮肤有风吹日晒的痕迹；再来他的手脚虽漂亮修长，却生着茧子，有深浅不一的伤口，也有一只手指的末节连带指甲弯曲变形了，近看就能发现。那像是曾经出了豁口再长好那样，那段皮肤的触感都略有不同。犹大在认识他的第三天就问了原因，耶稣回答，他少年时跟着父亲学手艺，白日里打盹，手被工具割伤了。他用了好一段时间恢复，虽然外观上有点遗憾，幸而神经没受影响。

他举起手做了个切割的动作，演示伤的位置。

犹大的反应十分克制，耶稣却看着他不语了。耶稣曾在山间见过野兽，虽然蜷缩着身子，却显得庞大可怖。就和那些野兽一样，他有理由认定犹大其人"令人恐惧"。但在之后，他们共同见识了一些事情，耶稣偶尔觉得自己误判了犹大，因而多了为他祈祷的习惯。

犹大与耶稣结识后经常到小饭馆坐坐，吃点动物肝脏、羊腿、面食之类的简餐，再要些本地产的白葡萄酒。犹大的父亲叫西门，据他说是个"难缠老头"，因为他们的信仰要求犹大禁烟禁酒，连咖啡或苏打水都不允许，犹大当然从不在意。事实上，耶稣从没看过犹大断掉香烟。他声明一切习惯均非和父亲作对，只是他喜欢罢了。然后某个夜晚他吻了耶稣，这一遭磨磨蹭蹭完事后，教义的最后一个禁忌他也成功打破了。

他问耶稣:"我现在可以换个信仰了？"

这次骚扰就发生在阁楼。整个空间已经足够狭小，没有隔断，被顶上的一盏小灯区分了两侧。灯下堆着店主的杂货工具和健身器材，还有一把生锈的矮梯，已经无法收好两脚贴墙放置。没被灯泡直接照到的区域里搁着店主临时给耶稣买来的旧床，犹大坐上去时首先想着太硬了。

耶稣看着犹大揉搓前额。暗淡的灯光并没有给室内增加任何宜人气氛，反而映衬得两个人的皮肤没有血色，灰白一片。

耶稣自己的行李不多，犹大进来时都懒于掩藏不满的神色。他瞪着耶稣，不必说也知道那是"你就住这种地方"的意思。耶稣满脸堆笑，试图转移话题才想起他没有招待朋友的茶点乃至餐具。

他们并排坐在床上，背靠着巴掌大的窗户，犹大依然能感觉玻璃附近有一团凉气。移动空间实在不大。"老天…"犹大皱眉看向耶稣，"你不能再住在这了。"后面他没想好，到底是"去我那里"还是"我帮你找个地方"，这需要考虑。

耶稣从不在乎外物，再来住在这儿好得过在荒野搭帐篷或者睡山洞。他并没有立刻否决犹大的提议，转身望向窗外。

街灯只有一盏还亮着。有个小小的虚影一晃而过，消失到垃圾桶边，碰了墙停在死角里。犹大不知道耶稣为什么突然开始观察老鼠，但耶稣说，仔细看，犹大，那是风滚草。

风滚草。犹大翻了个白眼。他一回头就磕在斜顶上。

他敲定了主意:"去我的公寓吧。盆栽正好请你照顾。"他自我鼓励着想，这提议对一个合得来的朋友来说很合理，完全合理，没有必要拒绝，况且他的盆栽都处在生命线上了，耶稣理应答应他。犹大瞧着漫不经心，生活却意外地有些条理，至少做饭不成问题这点足够他在单身汉里落一个好评。

犹大自顾自介绍着公寓的地段和情况，眼看着耶稣起身将每一个(有轻微错位的)抽屉翻过。耶稣赤脚走回来，坐回犹大旁边，他们在斜顶之下都得弯着腰，犹大一直不怎么自在。耶稣致歉说"真抱歉，这儿确实很小…还有，没准备茶……"。

"无所谓。"犹大摇头。

耶稣拽了拽犹大的胳膊，他们泥鳅似的滑倒躺下，脚伸向床外直接踩到地板上。犹大碰到一张小地毯在脚边，动了动将它踢开。就招待朋友而言此处确实简陋，但耶稣尝试让犹大明白他真的热爱这个地方。他用热爱这种词。他喜欢碰见来来往往的人，听说各色故事，削土豆和清理地板，分配餐具，准备前菜……

耶稣滔滔不绝地讲着店里的常客——有几个激情过剩的年轻人，犹大恰好没见过。其中一个笑容灿烂的美国朋友特别兴奋，他是耶稣的教友，多次邀请耶稣加入他们的义工组织，耶稣正准备在下午空闲时候去看看。说到这里，犹大将视线从屋顶的石膏板移到耶稣身上。

犹大吻——几乎是咬——耶稣的同时，自然地撑着他的胸腔，手掌之下的几根肋条触感明确。接着耶稣勾住他的背，在如同海潮的亲吻的间隙，他在犹大的背上抓划。

但短暂的热情是相互用手解决的，这是个折中的办法。噪音渐渐停止后，耶稣愣了一会才露出不可置信的表情，他在半边床上慢动作来回翻滚，说:"这……太离奇(weird)了……"

犹大从未听过人用这种词形容性。 他甚至没有振动声带，仅靠气息出声，只因为多余地担忧惊醒邻人或者熟睡中的小鸟。犹大对自己说这也许就是上限了。他并不尴尬，也不在意当即结束，毕竟往前数三个，犹大碰到的都是些奇葩情人，那里面还有一个在离开他的时候骂了句"死基佬"，这才是他妈的离奇呢，人竟然可以身处基佬之位而辱骂基佬。相比之下耶稣非常、非常难得地正常。

耶稣渐渐停止了扭动，背向犹大。犹大平躺着，开口了:"嗯…这倒是很离奇。你们的书里怎么说的？同性恋者下地狱更优先，还是但凡信的都能获救更优先？"

"我不知道…我也许再不能听到父的声音了。"

忏悔是要紧的佐料，这是宗教唯一的好处。犹大想。

然后他又无中生有:处男基佬的罪过会小一点吗？经典里的逻辑矛盾太多，但也没有"未涉及的领域"多，先哲们并没考虑到现代人的难缠之处——单是性别一项好像有数十种了，犹大被冠名"基佬"之后进行过相关的学习——许多新鲜做法没来得及记进书里。

而在犹大臆想着冒犯宗教的各种念头时，耶稣回忆起了别的事。他来到此地之前，在山间见过野兽，虽然蜷缩着身子，却显得非常大只。他因为风滚草而想起了它。那只野兽是落单的，或者本就是独居，因为它身上的毛发蓬乱，严重打结，可知没有同伴理毛。它从远处向着耶稣过来。

天地星辰，高山荒漠，环抱着两个生命，以及偶尔路过并扎在帐篷上的风滚草，在此地不算是入侵物种。它给耶稣看它的尾巴。有裹在破布里的网和荆条缠在上面，血都干涸了，说是村人的垃圾太过勉强。耶稣拿不出一件工具，只能徒手为它拆解。

它是自由的。犹大的声音响起时耶稣转了转眼睛。在他背后，犹大喘着气说:"是因为你干了男人，还是因为你干了异教徒？"

想也知道，此时犹大愉快地伸手向下，他还有餐后甜点的闲情。"准确地说，耶稣，你两样都没做，除非你的父还关心谁帮你撸过。如果你不介意的话，我——"他仰着脑袋吞咽口水，险些被呛到，"咳咳……呃，我得过会儿再走……"

犹大本是想要道歉的，他理应不谈这些废话，跪在床板上吻他的手，忏悔这种拖人下水的无耻行为。

耶稣翻身过来。

耶稣坦言最早以为犹大是"做力气活的"，这是这儿附近的隐语，意指帮派分子，在这条街上帮派分子比路灯还多。在之后犹大表明过自己是纹身师，今天是耶稣首次见识到他的作品。耶稣略微向上卷起了犹大的上衣，露出一块完整的图案。犹大笑了两声，搁下手上的活儿，直接将上衣褪下。

耶稣并不了解纹身，于是上手摸了摸犹大侧腹的图案。姑且是一枚十字架，那是已经经过设计的纹样，木桩前堆着散落的白骨，有一只乌鸦停在头颅上。宗教徒见了只会露出畏惧鄙弃的神色，而不会认他是自己的兄弟。在西门老头眼里，这毫无疑问是另一个异教的信标，他认真考虑过将犹大的皮肤烫坏而毁掉那个图案的想法。

"这是你自己纹的吗？"

触感像花瓣在纹身上卷曲起来，下针处轻微发痒，犹大后背渗汗。"…是。花了点工夫。呃…等等，很痒……"好像那伤是新的，外壳将在一个星期后脱落下来，完成他的图画。通常他会提醒一些心血来潮的纹身客人，颜色越深的部分恢复得越慢，别他妈手贱。

好奇的人爱问两个问题，一个是疼么，一个是有办法洗掉吗，都是些白痴问题。耶稣也问了第一个。

"取决于你的标准，先生。"犹大抓抓床单。

那意味着"是"。

犹大的纹身不算多，都出自自己之手，并且全纹在平常被衣物遮住的地方。最开始，他觉得不在自己身上试试就无法更好地理解这门艺术，一个普通手掌大的图案他整整刻了四个小时，还险些画毁，之后的恢复期则搞得像戒毒一样难忍。

现在纹身成了一种解压的方式，在这之前他靠的是一些官方不推荐的手段。"'割伤身体'和咖啡烟酒的罪过大致相等。凡是犯忌的……"他简单回顾了一下，"好，凡是犯忌的我都做过。我可以换个信仰了？"

大多数宗教都不赞成纹身，耶稣的也一样。但无论在此处还是家乡，耶稣的教友——那个性感而感性的美国朋友就算一个——有不少已经不在乎经文，直接不遮盖纹身就进入教堂，甚至不以为耻地自称"礼拜日教徒"。耶稣摇摇头:"你们所重视的…像是精神上的苦修。"

而非肉体上的。"你说得对，神圣的自我摧残者。那你的父会接纳我吗？"犹大闭上眼睛，他将一只胳膊垫在脑袋下面，并向耶稣伸手，"当然前提是我绝对不想再躺在这张铁皮上了。"

"我想会的。祂爱你。祂爱到达了的，也爱找寻着的，父爱你我如同爱花草和虫豸…"耶稣握住犹大的手，此时这个行为让犹大联想起为孩子解除恐惧的母亲，或者在将要天明的破烂营地里鼓舞士兵的女性医师。

"那你呢？他刚刚抛弃你，即使我们是共犯？你总得给我像样的逻辑，传教士先生。在我'找寻'的时候，你们的神总是过分宽容；而你'到达'之后，却得如履薄冰？"

大多数时候，信仰最重要的在于你是否能说服自己。

耶稣低下头，犹大感觉到他的热息靠近，然后他张开嘴啮咬起犹大的十字架。牙齿碰到皮肤的触感与纹身针不像，但犹大意识到他正在被刻下新的诅咒。他笑着骂了一句，将耶稣的头发一把挽起。

——————————————————————————————

"神爱的是什么？"在早餐时候，犹大问了，耶稣没有照常回答。

犹大就恼怒了。

他第一次遇见他们时，就有人教给他:那是一伙骗子。说者无心的一个词种了一枚种子。得不到回答时，这种子就自发长起来了，它需用怀疑浇灌。它带来反叛心与不满。

有些情绪敏感的作家说过，犹大知道耶稣是位骗子。他是帮他护他的，他追随的是个假圣人，却当了真的爱他了。

这既不稀奇，也称不上独特，跟着耶稣的有那么一打都是爱他的。叫过他的，听过他的，看过他的，成千上万的爱他。

但是只一个犹大是为他收拾骗局的。犹大不仅圆他的谎，还私自杀了人——犹大精通现代企业管理学。"三百件差错，二十九件过失，一次事故。"他说。他捧着剑想，少了一件差错。

最终犹大顿悟了。

犹大是聪明人。但比起聪明，人更愿意用"明白"来赞美他。那是个好话，聪明的也许受鬼诱骗，明白的才不上人的当。

山谷是空荡荡的，犹大感到自己的渺小，可他偏偏是一个关键人物。

"神爱的是'选择'！"他自己跟自己说。这是交卷后才答出来的，实在已经晚了。

他再在高声说出真理也无益。信众怎么都不看清那老家伙有多偏颇？天父只爱选中的人，义者呀还是圣人，他们值得爱，诺亚载了洁净的不净的牲畜乘方舟躲避了，那大地之上的耕作者呢？

羊羔用了去祭祀了。

一株树盘在犹大肚子里，不可视不可触，但正是在。它舒展身躯，犹大五脏六腑都疼痛。犹大想:乔木。被子植物门。双子叶植物纲。原始花被亚纲。没有修剪过……他闹不清楚叫什么。

有些悲哀，犹大哼唧出声。

"选择"，太过奢侈了，选择是奢侈的！蝼蚁没法子挑挑拣拣，祸端来了它只能看着。它膝盖沾了泥土迎接灾难，还称这是伟大的。他也正是一只蝼蚁啊！他的父要杀他，还使其他的蝼蚁拥抱着一齐碾死了他！人的社会本是需要理由的，到那时竟不需要了，他们正是清理了土地的洪水，迟早也要将他们自己洗了去。

所以他痛哭时犹大笑了。他痛哭着不情愿饮毒，犹大想，对的，对的，他终于不要再做骗子了。

生或者死又不算重要，幸好他不再做骗子，接着有我为他除去差错。假使别的人因他不骗了离去，也不妨事。假使人因受骗了殴打他，我便用这剑。本应如此。

三百件差错，二十九件过失，一次事故。犹大努力过，抹平了"多"件差错，多如麦穗。事故照常发生，瀑布一样不可挽回，手中还未抓到什么，泡沫都泻尽了，连一句"等等！"都不等。犹大跪着，腔子里的开花结果给他整治得够呛，他喃喃抱怨管理学唬人。

犹大受骗了，自知受骗，而此时，犹大没有讨债的权，除咒骂天父几句，什么都没有了。除了一死还要如何呢！


End file.
